


Not His Scene

by ArcaneAdvisor



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, the game they're playing is animal crossing, two dudes at a club playing video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneAdvisor/pseuds/ArcaneAdvisor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey man, you mind if I sit here for a bit?”</p>
<p>Hiccup didn’t recognized this voice and looked up from his game to see who was talking to him. The person in front of him was standing with one arm around the side of the booth and the other holding a drink. Bright blue eyes were looking down at him, a smirk on his pale lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not His Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've written in over 10 years. It's not perfect but I hope you're able to enjoy it anyway!

The moment he walked through the club’s doors he was immediately assaulted by its heavy atmosphere. The air tasted of sweat, smoke, booze and what he assumed was a faint smell of vomit. And despite the fact that he had waited outside in the cold for over an hour and a half the club’s temperature was barley welcoming. He already felt sweat rising up on his forehead and he was barley twenty feet into the club. The music didn’t earn the place any points either. He was never a fan of heavy techno, plus he could feel the bass pumping in his chest which just made him uncomfortable.

His friends immediately left his side, some of them heading to the dance floor while the others went up to the bar. The only thing Hiccup wanted to do at that moment was leave but he knew he would have to hear about it in the morning from Astrid. He sighed to himself. Astrid was the reason he was here anyway, it was her birthday and they had all decided to do whatever Astrid wanted to do. And what Astrid wanted to do was get lit and dance the night away.

Hiccup strolled over to an empty booth and sat down. This place just wasn’t his scene. He took his Nintendo DS from his bag. At least he had enough foresight to bring a distraction so he wouldn’t be spending the night miserable. ‘Sure,’ he thought to himself dryly, ‘Sitting in a booth by myself while playing handheld videogames just screams that I’m having a remarkable time.’

He turned on his DS and pressed the green leaf icon that popped up instantly. Hiccup had recently gotten a game called Animal Crossing and he had been playing every day religiously.  He might as well go spend his time fixing up his virtual town. ‘Or wouldn’t it be hilarious if I had my character head to Club LOL where he could spend his time just sitting while the other characters danced,’ Hiccup silently laughed at this thought. That was something he really needed to do.

During the hour that Hiccup passed through playing his game his friends Fishlegs and Snotlout came up to his booth and offered him some drinks. He wanted to decline but he didn’t want to deal with Snotlout’s protests and having him make a scene. He took what he believed was the fruitiest drink they had and the two went back over to the bar. He stared at the drink in his hand and put it down on the table. He’d nurse the drink throughout the night, hoping none of his friends realized he was still on his first.

* * *

 

It was probably only fifteen minutes after Fishlegs and Snotlout came up that someone else arrived at his booth.

“Hey man, you mind if I sit here for a bit?”

Hiccup didn’t recognized this voice and looked up from his game to see who was talking to him. The person in front of him was standing with one arm around the side of the booth and the other holding a drink. Bright blue eyes were looking down at him, a smirk on his pale lips. Hiccup noticed a glint of silver on the guys face and realized they were piercings. He had two studs on each eyebrow as well as snakebites. The smirking man in front of him must have been around the same age as Hiccup, though his hair was an astonishingly white color. ‘He probably dyed it, duh,’ He thought to himself.

“Sure,” he replied in what he hoped was a nonchalant way. He closed his DS and out it to his side. Shit this guy looked really cool.

“Thanks, man. All the others booths got people in ‘em who are trying to get to know one another, ya know, in an intimate way.” The boy gave him a wink and sat down on the opposite side of him.

“Ha, yeah I can only imagine,” Hiccup responded as he reached over to his still full drink. “Kind of wish I brought a black light with me. Wonder what kinds of patterns would show up on these booths.” Shit he so didn’t prepare himself for having a conversation with a complete stranger tonight. A complete cool looking stranger too! ‘Okay just chill. You got your drink in hand for any awkward silences that may occur as well as your game. Take it easy, man.’

“Yo, you okay?”

Hiccup snapped out of the funk he was in. “Shit, sorry. Did you say something?” He could feel his face flush. Jeeze he must look like a tomato to the guy.

The guy smiled and reached out his hand, “Yeah I was introducing myself. Name’s Jack.”

Hiccup took the hand and shook. “Hiccup,” A dark, pierced eyebrow rose. “Yeah I know, it’s a funny name.” He wanted to go into how it was common in his family to give children strangest types of names as a way to ward of trolls but he figured this wasn’t the type discussion one would have at a club.

“Heh, not as weird as some of the names I’ve heard yelled out tonight. I think there might actually be a guy here named Fishlegs.”

“Oh, yeah I’m actually with some of those other strangely named guys.”

“Shit no kidding?” Jack started tapping the table. Hiccup noticed that his fingernails were very clean and shiny. He must have put applied some type of coating on them. “Why are you over here by yourself then?” Jack tilted his head giving Hiccup a curious look.

“Ah well…I’m not really into clubs. Not a big fan of drinking and dancing and loud music,” He gave a shrug. “It’s my best friend’s birthday so I came out of obligation.

Jack gave a quiet chuckle, “Well you got a pretty sweet set-up over here.” Hiccup noticed Jack’s eyes glancing down next to him. “Smart idea to bring your DS. What game were you playing?”

“I was playing Animal Crossing,” Hiccup noticed the smile on Jack’s face growing bigger. “Do you know it?”

“Fuck yeah I know it. Hey give me a few minutes I’m gonna head out to my car and grab my DS, okay?” And with that Jack rushed out of the booth and headed towards the exit. Hiccup started to feel excitement spread through is body. None of the others bothered to get Animal Crossing. They didn’t understand the appeal of it. This left Hiccup in the predicament of not being able to get a whole lot of new fruit for his town. He also had to rely on himself to get his public works project done.

* * *

 

Jack came back as quickly as he left, his DS in hand. He slid into the booth and opened the DS up. “Alright Hiccup let’s do this!” They promptly set up the games and Jack decided to visit Hiccup first.  

For the next hour the boys played in their villages. Hiccup was gracious to Jack who paid off the rest of his public works projects, as well as giving him the illusive persimmon fruit which he immediately planted. At one point they even went to Club LOL and danced. Hiccup found this completely hilarious. When Hiccup visited Jack’s village he was surprised to find that all of his upgrades were finished. Jack had pretty much finished the game, getting all the collectables and medals that were available.

“Wow you must have been really into this game, huh?”

“Yeah, I couldn’t stop playing it when it first came out. I pretty much got sucked into it.” Jack smiled at him. Hiccup was really starting to enjoy seeing Jack’s smile.

“Hey Hiccup I think we’re gonna head out,” Hiccup looked away from Jack and to the voice. It was Astrid.  “The twins just threw up on each other. Think it’s time to call it a night.” She pointed to the back of her. Hiccup saw that Fishlegs and Snotlout were carrying the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, out of the club.

“Oh, alright. Give me a few minutes okay?” Astrid nodded and glanced at Jack. He smiled at her and she returned it.

“Yeah that’s fine. It’s probably going to take a bit to get those two in the car anyway.” Astrid turned to leave.

“Aw well that’s a bummer. I was actually having a great time playing with you!” Jack pouted.

Hiccup laughed, “Yeah I actually had fun tonight. Thanks for that.” At that moment Hiccup decided he was going to do something that was totally out of his comfort zone. He took his phone out and asked, “Hey would you mind giving me your number? I’d like to hang out again if that’s cool with you.” He really hopped Jack said yes and was not disappointed when Jack gave him his trademark smile.

“Yeah man, of course!” The two traded numbers and Hiccup left the club to find Tuffnut on top of the car refusing to come down and Ruffnut trying to take the keys from Fishlegs, loudly stating that she was the only one sober enough to drive.

He walked up to Astrid who had her face in her hands. “So, did you have a fun birthday?” Astrid looked at him through her hands and smiled.

“Yeah it was great. Until now at least,” she sighed. “How about you? I know you don’t care much for this type of stuff and I do appreciate you coming. I hope you had fun.”

Hiccup smiled at her and looked down at his phone, a new message popped up.

_Great to meet u Hiccup! Can’t wait till we hangout again!! Next time I’m gonna show u the wonders of Super Smash Bros!! Get ready!! ;) ;) ---Jack_

“Yeah, I had a great time.”

 

 

 


End file.
